Usuario Blog:PrinceStingy/Ocio
Hola chicas, aquí pondré las cosas que lea por Internet, porque estoy aburrido solo deprimido y me quiero matar. La mayoría de las cosas tan en inglés. Si tienes dudas procura no preguntar. Comentarios en YouTube Y pelos en el ano? 716px Contexto: 'El vídeo se trataba de unos webones preguntandole a las damas si les gustaban los vellos del pecho y axilas. La pregunta realizada acá es muy importante y las respuestas son más importantes incluso. El lobo representa la vagina y el zorro el sida 716px '''Contexto: '''El vídeo es una escena de El Fantástico Mr. Fox donde se encuentran un lobo a lo lejos y lo saludan, la escena no tiene puto sentido por eso es que gente se reúne a contribuir su versión de la historia. Linux vs. Microsoft Archivo:Un-calendario...png '''Contexto: ' gana Microsoft. Quiero que me llenes de semen el ano y pueda arrastrarme como un caracol Archivo:I'm-a-snail.png 'Contexto: '''no hay- Reportado makinola Archivo:Reported.png '''Contexto: ' Ajá pa quienes no lo entiendan, en la película de American Psycho hay una escena donde el "asesino" describe su rutina de belleza y es la misma q la de éste sujeto, coincidencia? Queridos Bob y Mary 716px 'Contexto: ' el video se trata de hacer cartas de agradecimiento y aquí no sé por qué me dio tanta risa en su momento pero tengo que rellenar esta vaina Es posible hacer una de 4 años? Archivo:America-great-again.png '''Contexto: '''El vídeo es uno de Trump bailando durante 4 horas, 'esto fue un dia antes de la elección de USA, otra vez no sé por qué me dio tanta risa, moving on LUV U BB 716px '''Contexto: ' Canciones indies. ESA PUTA Archivo:That-bitch.png 'Contexto: ' En un vídeo de Shakira. } Archivo:Curly-polloenbrasa.png 'Contexto: '''si colocas } en el buscador por error te enviara al mismo lao REPORTADO POR PERUANO Archivo:Fuck-peru.png '''Contexto: ' tecnicament. WAOW Archivo:Shaki.png 'Contexto: ' me rio de wbonadas. Mi nombre es Jafar Archivo:Jafar.png 'Contexto: ' 2K16 resumio. BLOQUEADO POR MARIKIA Archivo:Run-igger.png 'Contexto: ' ME BLOQUEARON LA ANTERIOR PUTA IMAGEN PORQ DECIA LA PALABRA "NIGGER", QUÉ MARICONES, ok, es una canción que dice así Oh run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Nigger run nigger flew Nigger tore his shirt in two Run run the patty roller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Nigger run, run so fast Stoved his head in a hornets nest Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Nigger run through the field Black slick coal and barley heel Run nigger run the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Some folks say a nigger won't steal I caught three in my corn field One has a bushel And one has a peck One had a rope and it was hung around his neck Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Oh nigger run and nigger flew Why in the devil can't a white man chew Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Hey Mr. Patty roller don't catch me Catch that nigger behind that tree Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Nigger run, run so fast Stoved his head in a hornets nest Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Nigger run, run so fast Nigger, he got away at last Run nigger run well the pattyroller will get you Run nigger run well you better get away Me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto Archivo:Dirty-mexicans.png 'Contexto: ' unas mas y ya Una, pero Archivo:One-but.png DAFUK 716px 'Contexto: ' Es un vídeo de un comercial de café navideño en el cual se sugiere una relación incestuosa. Respeto tu opinión 716px 'Contexto: ' XDXDX LISTO POR AHORA. Categoría:Entradas